


a second chance

by wincestual (parkified)



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkified/pseuds/wincestual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Reese finally let their demons out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a second chance

**Author's Note:**

> you can pick whichever ages you want, but as i was writing this i imagined season 3 malcolm/reese. enjoy!~

It was perhaps three in the morning, Malcolm figured, too lazy to look up at his digital clock. He'd been up all night, unable to sleep due to his worries about the stresses of high school.

Next to him lay Dewey, crouched up in the fetal position, facing away from Malcolm.

"Dewey?" Malcolm whispered, tapping his little brother's shoulder. Nothing but Dewey's soft breaths were returned.

Malcolm sat up and look across the room at Reese's bed. Reese was completely covered by his comforter. That was odd, Malcolm thought. Usually Reese is sprawled out in a weird position, his comforter tangled between his legs, almost falling off the bed.

Malcolm leaned a bit and could swear he saw little movements coming from under the sheet. He kept staring until he realized what Reese was doing.

Malcolm shook his head, a sly grin stretching across his lips. _Reese, you absolute dog. In your room with your brothers?_

Usually, Malcolm would start planning every possible way he could use this against Reese.. but he found himself becoming _intrigued_ and.. _aroused_?

As more time went by, Malcolm began to hear Reese's soft little whimpers coming from his bed.

 _Shit_ , Malcolm thought. He felt a familiar twitch in his pants and instinctively went to cover it with his hands.

Reese let out a choked moan that was way too loud against the silence of the room. He froze his movements for approximately four seconds before continuing his efforts to relieve himself.

Malcolm suppressed a laugh as he watched Reese's movements grow faster and faster. Then he got an idea.

Slowly, Malcolm lifted himself up off of the bed and etched closer to Reese's bed. Reese's short breaths grew louder and louder as he approached his climax.

Just as Reese was about to make that final stroke to paradise, Malcolm yanked his comforter off the bed onto the floor.

Reese froze, his face growing a dangerous shade of red.

"It's not what it—"

"Reese, it's me, Malcolm, not Dewey. I know what you're doing. Come with me," Malcolm said, trying not to focus his eyes on Reese's buddy.

"What?" Reese hiked up his pants and looked at Malcolm like he just shape-shifted into Lois.

"I want to show you something amazing," Malcolm smiled. "But we have to get out of here. Dewey could wake up."

Reese considered this for a moment. He figured this was probably a set up. He'd get humiliated or punished but he'd be able to brush it off after a few years..

"Fine," he said, getting up and following Malcolm out of the room. They crept through the kitchen to the living room. Malcolm led him to the couch and told him to sit down.

"What's this about?" Reese asked, looking around for a video camera or something.

"Do you trust me?" Malcolm asked, stepping closer to Reese.

"Not in the slightest," Reese shook his head.

"You will after this."

"After what—"

Reese was interrupted by the feeling of Malcolm's lips on his. He was shocked, to say the least, then immediately pushed Malcolm off.

"Have you been drinking Dad's beer again?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Come on, Reese. I see how you stare at me when I change out of my work clothes. And when I get out of you shower you're always in the room; like you're waiting. And maybe I'm being paranoid, but whenever you make dinner, you always give me more mashed potatoes than everyone else!"

Reese bit his lip, like he was filing through a million excuses in his head as to why Malcolm could be wrong. But he wasn't. He was 100% right. And Reese had been battling with himself for the past six months, trying to banish those immoral, dirty thoughts he had of Malcolm in the dark. He knew if Malcolm ever found out, he'd never speak to him again; too disgusted and horrified to even look at him.

"I know you're scared," Malcolm nodded. "But I feel the same way. I don't know why, but I do. It's like.. when I'm with you I don't have to be Mr. Know-It-All. I can just be an idiot with you, no judgments."

Reese looked down. "When I'm with you, I'm not just the pathetic moron in the family. You're... you're my only friend."

Malcolm's heart ached in his chest at the words _pathetic moron_. He realized that all their lives no one ever took Reese seriously, not even Malcolm. "No one ever gave you a chance."

Reese shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Malcolm didn't know what to say. Well, nothing he could say would change anything. He had to change with his _actions_.

Malcolm gently took Reese's cheeks between his palms and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, though, Reese didn't pull back; he kissed back. It was foreign and new and _sweet_.

Malcolm slowly pulled apart and whispered, "Let me make you feel good about yourself for once."

Reese nodded, too lost in what just happened to fully process what Malcolm means by that.

Malcolm shoved Reese down onto the couch and climbed on to his lap. He started kissing along Reese's jaw, his hand making its way up Reese's shirt. Reese had never done anything like this before so he just sat there and watched Malcolm work his magic. If he's being honest, he's dreamt about this plenty of times, but now that it's actually happening, he feels scared and nervous and inexperienced.

Malcolm's hands slid over Reese's chest and down his stomach. Reese's breath hitched under Malcolm's touch. He didn't know what to do.

"H-How.. how do you k-know what to do?" Reese couldn't help but ask. Malcolm kissed along his neck, stopping just below his ear to make small circles with his tongue.

"I've thought about this for a long time," Malcolm admitted in a low, rough voice that gave Reese goosebumps.

"Oh," Reese breathed, closing his eyes.

Malcolm stopped. "Reese.. I want to try something with you."

Reese half-listened. He was too lost in all the different sensations he was feeling to even process the words leaving Malcolm's lips.

_His soft, pink lips._

Reese touched his palms to Malcolm's cheeks and brought him down for a kiss. It was desperate and needy and _hot_.

"I'll take that as a yes," Malcolm laughed, pulling away from his blushing brother.

He slowly slid down Reese's lap until his knees reached the ground. He carefully removed Reese's sweatpants, never breaking eye contact. Reese's breaths became heavy and quick.

Malcolm pulled Reese's pants down to his ankles. He would've taken them off completely if he hadn't gotten distracted by the bulging erection in Reese's boxers.

" _Shit_ , Reese," Malcolm breathed. "Where have you been all my life."

"Right next to you," Reese groaned.

Malcolm suppressed a grin and slipped his fingertips underneath the waistband of Reese's boxers. Reese watched in awe, like an excited student in the classroom of a master. An expert.

Malcolm tugged the boxers down in one quick motion, like he just couldn't wait.

" _Shit_ ," Malcolm said again. "Shit. Shit."

Reese bit his lip. He wasn't sure if that was a good shit or a bad one. "I.. uh.." He tried to cover himself with his hands but Malcolm quickly swatted them away.

"Don't you dare," Malcolm ordered. He tilted his head upwards and pressed his lips to Reese's.

When their lips part, Reese asks, "So.. is that good?"

Malcolm laughed, shaking his head. "More than good. Jesus."

Reese nods, a warm feeling spreading over his cheeks.

Malcolm gives him another quick kiss then turns his attention back to Reese's boner.

"Just relax, okay?" Malcolm says, looking up at Reese.

Reese nods but in his head he's wondering how he can _possibly_ relax when his little brother is about to go down on him.

Malcolm moves to kiss across Reese's chest and works his way down his stomach, making sure to leave little bites and licks every now and then. When he reaches Reese's abdomen he leaves no warning before closing his lips over the head of Reese's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Reese groans, his body quivering. "Malcolm.."

"Yeah, say my name," Malcolm murmurs against Reese's dick. He waits a few seconds before taking more into his mouth. He rubs his hands up and down Reese's thighs. He feels them start to shake.

" _F-Fuck... Mal.._ ," Reese writhes underneath Malcolm's tongue. His eyes roll to the back of his head, soft purrs leaving his lips.

Malcolm moans, sending vibrations throughout Reese's dick. His head bobs up and down, controlled my Reese's hands on either side of his head.

" _I... I'm.._ ," Reese pants, his whole body on autopilot. He lies limp on the couch, letting Malcolm take control.

Malcolm feels a warm sensation growing in his pants as well but ignores it for now. Then he feels a twitch in his mouth before Reese comes out in hot, white strips all over his mouth and face. Malcolm licks up as much as he can before Reese stops him.

"That's gross," Reese whispers, a content smile place perfectly on his lips.

Malcolm can't help but smile too, wiping a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, you just taste so good," he teases.

Reese shakes his head, sitting up so he can grab Malcolm by the neck and bring their lips together.

Malcolm kisses back though his lips are plump and sore.

Reese pulls apart but let's his forehead rest on Malcolm's. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"Are you kidding?" Malcolm says. "That's nothing compared to the other things I've got planned for us. If you'll let me, that is."

Reese grins, giving Malcolm another kiss. "I think you should get rid of that little guy first."

Malcolm looks down at his crotch. "Oh," he chuckles. "I'll be right back."

He tries to get up but Reese pulls him back down.

"Let me do it."


End file.
